


Warm cuddles from the dead

by shadowx_mac



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Just wholesome friendship, No Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet ghost boys, The boys love Julie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and she loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowx_mac/pseuds/shadowx_mac
Summary: Ever since the boys started to be able to touch Julie, platonic affection between the band had been at an all time high. Julie suppose they were making up for the 25 years worth of no hugs from anyone but each other, and even though at times it can be a little much, they sure were cute though. She would enjoy the love more if it didn’t make her late for schoolPlatonic sleepy cuddles! Bc who says band-mates can’t cuddle
Comments: 38
Kudos: 754





	Warm cuddles from the dead

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some more fluff, and since you guys enjoyed the cute friendship levels of the last fic I thought I would give it guys more of that so here we go.

Julie felt herself being pulled from the jaws of dreamland the second her alarm went off on her phone signaling it was time for her to get ready for school. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly and let out a tired and annoyed sigh. Time for another exhausting day of class. Still half asleep, she goes to move her arm to turn off the alarm when she realizes  _ she can’t move her arms _ .

Something heavy is resting on them

Or rather  **someone.**

Her sleepy and confused eyes flutter open, looking down she realizes that the reason she can’t move her arm is because Reggie is laying his stomach on top of it. 

His brown hair is tousled and laying in his face as he seems to be sleeping soundly (which Julie didn’t even know they could do). His arm is thrown over her waist in a loose fashion while his other arm is laying limply off the bed. 

Julie blinks and tries to wiggle her arm out from under Reggie when she feels the bed move slightly. 

Her head turns to her right slightly to see Luke, who is laying with his head facing her even though he’s flat on his back. His light chocolate faded hair is sticking up in every direction as he is also asleep peacefully, cheek laying gently in her purple pillow which means they are currently solid right now, though she probably should have guessed that from Reggie. 

Luke’s hand on top of Julie’s other hand, which is probably why her other hand also felt restricted, his fingers gently wrapped around it. Not tight at all, just holding it there, a pleasant warmth coming from it which is surprising to Julie because she had always thought that the dead would be cold to the touch. 

Her boys felt alive, infact if they couldn’t shift between intangible and solid, and didn’t have to eat, she probably would have believed them to still be human.

The one that seemed to have moved was Alex, whose head was rested on Luke’s stomach. He had turned slightly, mumbling something in his sleep incoherently, his blonde hair waving around his face. One of his arms was thrown around Luke, while the other was reached over and seemed to gently grasp her sweater sleeve.

Julie can’t stop the smile that starts to grow on her face, even as she rolls her eyes in her still half-awake half-asleep state of mind. They must have fallen asleep last night while they were working on another song, they had a gig coming up at another venue soon. They had been getting calls like crazy, everyone wanted to book Julie and the Phantoms after their stellar performance at the Orpheum a week ago. Though after that performance they definitely needed a breather for the next week, if the entire situation surrounding the performance hadn’t been so stressful things would be going better. Which was why they decided to take the week off to write and chill after all the drama that led up to the position they were in now.

Julie really didn’t mind the affection, she had to admit they had been a little clingy to her the past week since they figured out how to grow solid enough to touch her, but it wasn’t like she was complaining or anything. She liked being able to hug and hold her best friends, it was something she had hated off the bat when the band had started that she couldn’t touch them. They had tried everything to no avail but ever since their last performance when they had that emotional moment in the studio all they ever did was hug. When they were upset, when they were happy, bored, tired, annoyed. It had just become a response to anything that went on at this point. 

They had been up in Julie’s room hanging out for most of the night, writing songs and working out lyrics and melodies for future songs that were in the works. They had all piled onto Julie’s bed to mess around and talk, until it had gotten later and things had started to wind down. The boys and Julie had ended up just laying and staring at her ceiling which she had taken to covering in those glow in the dark stars, talking about everything under the sun: The bands future, their lives, past lives, regrets and things they were happy they had done. 

Julie should say she was surprised the conversation had gotten deep so fast, the boys were rarely serious people, but they had been doing that a lot lately. Clearly getting comfortable enough with each other to share things like that, it made Julie feel something she hadn’t really felt in awhile.

**_It made Julie feel whole again._ **

Like whatever she had been missing in her life when she lost her mom had finally been filled, and honestly? She really wouldn’t have it any other way, even if that meant having to deal with some obnoxious ghost boys who sometimes seemed to share one singular braincell. Dumb ghost boys who had died due to alley way hot dogs, but they were  _ her _ dumb ghost boys.

She’s so absorbed in her thoughts she doesn’t realize her alarm has gone off for the second time until the irritating noise pierces through her contentment. Groaning slightly, Julie turns her head towards the phone again, the phone screen bright and shining with the time like it’s screaming at her that she needs to get up and go. Sighing and closing her eyes for a second before trying to move herself out of the boy's arms. 

The moment she does so she feels Reggie, Luke, and Alex’s grip tighten on her. 

“You guys...I need to get up for school.” Julie mumbles softly trying to move again which only triggers whines from the boys who all shift on the bed. 

“Five more minutes Julie..” Alex mutters, turning to bury his face into Luke’s stomach, his fingers still latched onto Julie’s sweater sleeve moving to grab her sleeve even more. “Yeah we’re all comfy, can’t you like...just skip first period or something..” Luke grumbles, stretching slightly before moving back to the position he was in, his hand clutching onto Julie’s, their fingers intertwined slightly as he held her hand. Reggie just hummed in agreement, his face in Julie’s hair that was currently sprawled out, her curls all over the place. 

“Unlike you guys I can’t just skip out and lay around for the whole day, if I skip again my dad will be furious...and then my aunt will somehow find out and I’ll have to deal with her too…” she starts to ramble but Reggie’s hand moves from her waist up to cover her mouth for a moment. She raises an eyebrow at him, he raises his face from her hair, looking at her with a pleading look. 

“Just 5 minutes Jules, then we’ll move?..” he says with a look that reminds her vaguely of a lost puppy.

Her eyes look over to where Luke and Alex are to find them also looking at her with the same look. Julie’s eyes narrow slightly, annoyed at how convincing their expressions were. She then looked at her phone that was sitting on her bed side table once again.

**_Five minutes really wouldn’t hurt, would it?_ **

Letting out an audible sigh from behind Reggie’s hand, she also rolls her eyes. Finally wiggling her arm that was stuck under Reggie out, Julie grabs his hand and moves it off her mouth. “Fine Fine, 5 more minutes...but if my dad comes in here and sees 3 random boys that he’s only seen in ‘hologram’ sleeping on my bed with me, it will be your fault.” she grumbles. 

The boys grin as Alex and Luke move, Alex moving his head from Luke’s stomach to lay beside him, While Reggie’s hand she was holding falls back over Julie’s waist while also reaching to pull Luke and Alex closer. All 3 boys shift closer if that’s even possible, arms wrapping each other in a cuddle cocoon almost, all too satisfied smiles on their faces. Julie is unable to stop the amused smile that grows on her face, as she moves her hand to snooze her alarm that is still blaring before her hand falls gently on Reggie’s head, her fingers carding through his hair.

She feels like she’s being slightly crushed but where she was, it was safe and secure, like she had a full force shield of love wrapped around her. 

She feels herself begin to drift off in the soft warm embrace, no matter how much she protested, Julie Molina would rather be nowhere else but right where she was. Cuddled up with her best friends.

Though she really didn’t get to enjoy it for long because, yes like she predicted (shocker), her dad came walking in minutes later concerned as to why his daughter wasn’t downstairs eating breakfast yet.

The sound of the door opening scared the hell out of the 4 of them, ruining whatever nice and comfortable atmosphere they had made. The sudden jolt of weight off of her as the boys poofed away was enough to scare her awake and also cause the lead singer to fall off her bed and onto her floor with a loud thump.

After her dad apologized profusely, Julie decided she didn’t feel like going to class today and just told her dad she wasn’t feeling great. Her dad agreed to let her stay home for the day as well as told her he would just knock next time instead of giving her a heart attack, two things Julie seemed to appreciate.

As he closed the door shut Julie allowed herself to fall back onto her bed, letting out a long sigh in silence for a moment. Before suddenly the boys poofed back in.

Falling directly on top of her.

The impact caused Julie to yelp out of fear and the boys to erupt in giggles, the contagious laughter causing her to join in because it was hard to resist.

**_Yeah, she was good right where she was._ **


End file.
